


There will always be storage room 3

by DirtyFreeDrabbles (MakikoIgami)



Series: Free! Star Trek AU [1]
Category: Free!, Star Trek
Genre: Crack stuff, Crossover, M/M, creative holodeck use, that stupid star trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/DirtyFreeDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betazoid Makoto Tachibana, captain of the USS Enterprise 1701-F, finds a few hours to relax on the holodeck, and is joined by his security officer, Sousuke Yamazaki, a peculiar Klingon with the worst sense of orientation. Things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There will always be storage room 3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is an AU that needs some explaining to do.
> 
> I have thought this up with a few guys on tumblr; it started out as a stupid idea, but then we thought "how can we do this?" and a document full of notes, ideas and characterizations later this came up as an even stupider idea.
> 
> For those who want to know the whole story behind it, please message me.

The mud baths of the Parallax Colony of Shiralea VI were famous on Betazed, and Lwaxana Troi was not the only one who advertised them on Makoto's home planet. He remembered his mother swooning over the second honeymoon she and her father had spent there while she had been pregnant with him, how relaxing it was and how she thought it had been part of the reason of him becoming the gentle person that he had grown up to.

He still couldn't believe that he had managed to become captain of the seventh USS Enterprise, no matter how many crises he had managed to overcome with his crew's help already. Yet here he was, with the holodeck all to himself, soaking in replicated mud in a completely holographic environment.

Whoever invented these needed to be rewarded until somebody invented something better, but Makoto doubted that there was anything better.

Sighing comfortably, Makoto almost didn't notice how the doors to the holodeck opened and he looked up in surprise and irritation to find his Chief of Security walking through the door, clad in his grey and black uniform, looking irritated as if he hadn't expected to end up in a mud bath spa.

"...Sousuke?" he asked, looking up from his spot below the floor, feeling the familiar irritation and confusion Sousuke carried with him when he got lost. By now, Makoto was so used to feeling these kinds of emotions from the Klingon that it made him smile fondly. It was like finding a lost puppy over and over again, who looked at you with those hopeful big puppy eyes, grateful that you were there to pick him up.

"...Captain," the other said stoically, looking embarrassed that he had been found while getting lost again, and this time it was as he entered a holodeck.

Chuckling again at the other's irritation, Makoto pushed himself out of the mud, unmoved by the fact that he was naked in front of one of his officers, even if he could see the other trying not to look at him too closely. It put a smile on his face, because they had seen each other naked quite a few times, so he didn't know why Sousuke was being so shy right now.

"...your shift ended a while ago, right?" Makoto asked, wondering if the Klingon had been on his way back to his own quarters.

"Yes," the other nodded, sighing softly. "It seems... I mixed up the corridors again."

"Well, they do look alike," the captain chuckled, smiling warmly at the other. "But since you're here already, why don't you join me?"

"Well, _sir_ , Klingons don't sit in... _mud_ ," Sousuke said with disgust eminent in his voice as his eyes were following a stream of wet sand sliding down Makoto's chest past next to his nipple and the Betazoid could _feel_ the desire that came with it.

He smirked, downright _smirked_ , something he only allowed himself to do when he was alone and well out of duty, because he knew that Sousuke could be convinced so easily to do a lot of things.

"Come on, you've had a long day. You will see that after a few relaxing hours in the bath, you will feel refreshed, like a new person! Why don't you just take off your clothes and... sit with me for a while?" Makoto asked, using his sweetest voice to talk to the Klingon, whom he knew was already tempted to join him for entirely non-bathing reasons. That was fine with Makoto, it was part of the reason why he invited Sousuke along.

"...Fine," the Klingon sighed and started to shrug off his uniform while Makoto went back into the bath, keeping an eye on the other. Chiseled muscles, strong shoulders, narrow hips and Makoto knew these arms and legs could easily kill a man stronger than him within seconds. His hands were big, big enough to wrap themselves around a grown man's neck and squeeze all of the air out of them, but they could also be gentle when they were caressing skin, playing with his hair and nipples, wrapped around his cock...

Licking his lips as he saw Sousuke turn around to rid himself of his underwear, Makoto was glad that the mud was not transparent like water would have been. His intentions were clear already, but with water, Sousuke would have seen through that immediately. Makoto wanted to play it out, savor the scarce time they spent together in private. Not that he didn't see through his scheme already, or so his emotions betrayed, making Makoto smile that Sousuke's soft spot for him made him do things that he normally wouldn't do.

With a barely concealed wave of disgust that made the Betazoid chuckle, Sousuke sank into the mud next to Makoto. Glad that Sousuke did this just for him, he scooted a little closer, until their shoulders were touching. Sousuke flinched for a second, nervousness flaring up in him before he relaxed again and sagged a little deeper into the mud.

"...How can you think this is relaxing," he grumbled, making Makoto bite back another chuckle, "I feel like it's creeping into all of my body's openings. My ass is itching already."

Unable to hold back his laughter anymore, Makoto nudged the other's shoulder gently. "We're going to take a shower afterwards, so just... close your eyes for a second and try to think of nothing... not your duties and not the mud in your crack either, okay?"

"...if that's your order, _captain_ ," Sousuke frowned, making Makoto shake his head.

"It's _Makoto_ right now, Sousuke," the Betazoid said gently, "and no, it's just a question from one lonely man to another lonely man to spend some time with him."

"...Okay," Sousuke sighed, but relaxed both physically and mentally. Humming in appreciation, Makoto closed his eyes, shifting his arm a little in the mud to find Sousuke's hand. As he intertwined their fingers, he forced himself to relax, still all thoughts to a simply white noise and he even extended his mind to Sousuke to share some of his relaxing thoughts. After a while, he could feel the heartbeats of the Klingon slow, until they were both breathing deeply.

Opening his eyes, Makoto glanced up at Sousuke, studying his handsome features. Despite the fact that he was missing the facial ridges all Klingons wore today, Sousuke's face was still set in strong lines, all of his features oozing with the same pride all Klingons possessed. To be perfectly honest, Makoto had been surprised to learn that Sousuke was not human, but Klingon instead. He didn't know what had happened, but it must have had to do with how over a hundred years ago, all Klingons were void of their characteristic ridges.

"Cap... Makoto?" Sousuke asked, since he had obviously sensed how Makoto had been looking at him.

"Ah, it's nothing. I've just... been thinking that you're very handsome," the Betazoid admitted, smiling openly. "And that it's a pity we're not really able to pursue a relationship at this point," he added, turning to look at the intricate pattern on the ceiling of the bathroom. He had been wondering how it would have been to live out a relationship in the open, but at this point, there was quite some paperwork involved, a call to his superior and a lot of other things required by Starfleet that made the process of approval for a relationship appear rather difficult.

"...Do you regret it?" Sousuke asked, in a rare moment of empathy.

Feeling his eyes widen for a moment, Makoto shook his head slightly in response. "A little, but I'm okay with how things are now. I wouldn't want to burden you with a relationship that would just hinder either of us at this point."

Sousuke looked at him long and hard, his expression and his emotions hidden from Makoto, even as the Betazoid tried his very best to read him. After the moment passed, the Klingon sighed and stared at the mud in front of him.

"You're the captain, my superior. It would never go well," he said levelly, raising his hand out of the mud to stare at his fingertips. "You're a man as well. I am already burdened with the shame of not seeing through with my hegh'bat all the way through, but now there are all of these other things as well and, even though I'm pretending not to care-"

"You do. I know," Makoto finished for him, putting his hand onto the other's mud-covered one. "I know you care about a lot of things and, while I do wish for more, I can be patient too. Are you having fun with me? When you're not thinking about your duties and everything? When we're out of ranks?"

"...I am. And I wish I could forget everything around us... forever, but, as you know, we can't," Sousuke sighed, intertwining their fingers.

Keeping silent for just a while as he mulled this over, Makoto ended up smiling after all. "As long as we keep meeting up in storage room 3..."

"Makoto," Sousuke warned softly, flushing a bright red and turning his head away.

Laughing, Makoto squeezed his hand tighter as Sousuke's embarrassment at being unable to find his way washed over him.His heart swelled with affection and, if they hadn't already agreed to refrain from declaring their feelings for each other, Makoto would have told him just how much he liked him then.

The tension he always felt from Sousuke when he approached him like this - showing what Klingon's marked as submissive - washed away quickly when their lips touched, slowly at first, but Makoto quickly allowed Sousuke's Klingon instincts to take over and deepen the kiss to the point where he had to make an effort to fight back, by biting the Klingon's lower lip. Sousuke growled and pushed him back, throwing him into the mud with a loud splash. Water would have been nicer at this point, but Makoto held his breath and kept clinging to the other's neck as they continued to kiss harshly, resurfacing when Sousuke had enough from the mud.

"Computer," he growled, waiting for the beep that acknowledged he was allowed to change the scenario, "Change scenario to Rigel, Hot Springs. Just the scenery, no other people around."

A few seconds later, Makoto found himself lying in hot water that slowly washed away the mud which had started drying on their skin. Sousuke pushed him back under the water after he had a moment to take a deep breath and their breathtaking kiss continued. Soon, Makoto knocked on the other's left shoulder, because he needed air and just inhaling what he could get from Sousuke was not enough. Besides, he was getting a little dizzy from the heat and needed to resurface, no matter how much he liked the other being in control.

Sousuke soon pulled him up and although he still felt breathless, Makoto started laughing once more, his soft laughter joined this time by Sousuke's low rumbling laugh. Water splashing around, Makoto kept his arms secured around Sousuke's neck, stealing more open-mouthed and sloppy kisses while they waited for the water to wash away the mud.

"Do you like Rigel?" Makoto purred playfully, referring to Sousuke's earlier changing of the program.

"It doesn't matter. This here is water and not mud and it's warm, which makes it... comfortable," Sousuke replied while trying to have a bite at Makoto's nose, which the Betazoid evaded easily.

"Mhm... well, I was thinking of arranging a vacation to Rigel some time later and was thinking that maybe you could time your days off to a similar time," Makoto said, not even bothering to mask what he had in mind if they just happened to be on vacation in the same place at the same time, pressing his naked body against Sousuke's, letting him feel his arousal.

"...do you want to make that an order?" Sousuke smirked, sniffing along his neck before he bit down at a spot that would be covered by Makoto's uniform later.

Sighing softly, the slightly smaller male snorted and replied while he raked a hand through short black hair, letting his fingernails scratch over heated skin. "Well, I think I could always have use for a security chief. Who knows what's going to attack me on a peaceful planet like Rigel?"

"Well, many dangers lie there, but I think a ferocious Klingon might be the most dangerous thing that could attack you there," Sousuke growled as he buried his nose in Makoto's neck, one hand sliding down his back to squeeze at his naked ass, succeeding in only pulling the other closer and making Makoto sigh with more friction on his engorged manhood.

"A _ferocious_ Klingon? Don't you mean a _horny_ Klingon?" Makoto teased, finding the sensitive spot on Sousuke's neck that made him melt if touched right, so the Betazoid indulged in massaging that spot until he heard Sousuke grown and felt his manhood twitch against his thigh.

"Maybe both," Sousuke growled and squeezed his cheeks hard, lifting him off the ground of the waist-deep water. "Best you'd _train_ for it..."

Biting back a gasp, Makoto chuckled again, biting the other's earlobe as he came back down. "Well, I bet there'd be nobody better than you to train me, _Sousuke_ ," he gave back, flexing the muscles of his ass even as Sousuke's fingernails bore deeper into his skin and Makoto felt himself wincing slightly because of the pain of sharp nails pressing into his skin. He liked giving away his control. It felt like he exerted too much control during the day anyway, despite the fact that he tried to include most of his senior officers when it came to decision making. But when it came to the bedroom, he preferred to be the submissive type, something that both he and his current partner of choice had had some trouble coping with.

It had been hard for Makoto to let go of his natural worrying nature, taking all the blame and thus control and it was just as difficult for Sousuke to understand that Makoto _wanted_ to be treated like a submissive, but that this changed nothing about their professional relationship. Being together on the bridge and being together in bed were two different things, but it was hard for the Klingon to accept that. Thanks to Makoto's past a counselor they had managed to work out the problem and while there were still little jabs now and then about their difference in ranks and command, they had become comfortable in this kind of relationship.

"Well, you're doing a great job at riling me up, Makoto," Sousuke growled as he licked over the Betazoid's lips, demanding entrance that was granted immediately, Makoto opening up to accept Sousuke's roaming tongue while his legs wrapped around sturdy hips, teasing the engorged klingon's cock with his manhood and thighs, loving the little groans that came from his lover.

"...I want you to _stir_ me up inside, do me so hard I forget where we are," Makoto whispered into a tanned ear, groaning in pleasure when he felt a frustrated thrust against his inner thighs.

"Computer, bedroom, now," Sousuke growled and suddenly the water had disappeared, leaving the two of them naked and dripping with water as they stood in front of a bed from Rigel's best hotel. But Makoto had no big chance to admire Sousuke's choice for the location as he was thrown face first onto the mattress, his own arousal rubbing heavily against the bed sheets as he writhed with want.

"Sousuke," he moaned, pushing himself up onto his fours, just to see how Sousuke found a tube of lube in the bedside table's drawer. A quick squeeze later there was a rough index finger on him, pushing inside as he panted, looking up between his legs to see Sousuke pump his finger in and out of him, feeling how he opened up quickly for the rough treatment of the other.

Moaning the other's name again, Makoto soon pushed back, waiting for a second and a third finger to widen him. Sousuke may be rough, as it was the Klingon's way to mate, but he was also caring and made sure that Makoto was as comfortable as he needed to be before they started with the main course.

Usually Makoto was on the verge of coming by then, a mess reduced to sweat and want. Just like he felt right then when three fingers pulled out of him, making him sob once at the loss.

"Please bear with it," Sousuke growled at the back of his throat, positioning himself behind Makoto's spread legs, teasing his entrance just a little before he thrust all the way inside, making the Betazoid cry out his name in a mixture of pain, but mostly pleasure. He opened up his mind to reach for the other, wanting to caress him where his hands couldn't reach, to reassure him that he felt great despite the pained sounds that he made and to spur him on to move because Makoto hated nothing more than the static of waiting to adjust to the other's size.

"Sousuke," he groaned out, moving his hips back just a little to get the feeling of the other's cock inside of him, the hard skin, the hot tip, everything that was just so different from his own manhood, which was soft, but nowhere near less impressive than the Klingon's erection. He loved the feeling of the other inside of him, no matter how much they had argued over it at the beginning. Sousuke was hard, no surprise, sturdy and his stamina was quite impressive as well.

Strong arms wrapped around his midsection to make him sit up and he ended up in the other's lap, arms wound securely around him as they both moved their hips, looking more for comfort in this position than satisfaction. They might treat this as a fling, but thanks to Makoto's nature they ended up with more need for comfort underlying all the steam they needed to work off and the Betazoid found himself leaning back and relaxing into the Klingon's arms, caressing his skin where he could touch as he turned his head back as far as he could to capture his lips in his.

Sousuke thanked him by kissing back and teasing his nipples until they were raw and sensitive, any further touch making Makoto break the kiss in favor for a gasp with every flick, his manhood oozing with precum. And then, with a tiny adjustment of their positions, Sousuke brushed against his sweet spot, then again and then a third time, making him cry out with pleasure. The Klingon took that as the starting point to pound his prostate until Makoto came, ending up as a boneless mass sticky with cum in his lap, barely able to protest when he was used to satisfy the other's needs and then there was another hotness spreading through him, making him smile due to the cum inside of him.

They ended up collapsing onto the bed, Sousuke's arms wrapped loosely around his midsection while they were still connected, too spent to move and correct their positions.

It was Makoto who recovered first, turning around in the loose embrace and he was only sorry that the movement made Sousuke slip out of him. But he did not regret that fact, for he was rewarded with a softness on the other's face that he usually didn't show anybody. That and a kiss to his palm as he was caressing his cheek.

"Thank you," Makoto mumbled, genuinely grateful for having found a companion to go with his whims and find pleasure in it. Because that was what he could sense from the other, a deep satisfaction, despite the underlying insecurity about their ranks, still. 

"What for?" Sousuke scoffed, averting his eyes as embarrassment increased.

"For being here," Makoto replied, leaning forward to kiss the other on the lips, drawing the kiss out lazily, happily until all embarrassment had disappeared from the other's consciousness.

"No... I must thank you," Sousuke replied and Makoto knew the words didn't come easy, "for allowing me to do these things with you... I... never thought I would be doing this with anyone."

"But here I am," Makoto smiled, eyes crinkling with mirth.

"...You are," Sousuke smiled back, an expression so unguarded it made Makoto's heart beat faster. He scooted closer, wrapped his arms around the broad chest in almost a possessive manner and listened to the two steady heartbeats.

"Let's not stop, ever," he murmured, closing his eyes as exhaustion started to take over and within a blink of an eye he was asleep.

Sousuke snorted softly as he kicked up the blankets to pull them around their two naked and still wet bodies. "Yeah... I would like that."


End file.
